


From Asgard With Not Love

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Grace Sarah Barnes-Rogers [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky and Steve are in love, Domesticated Family Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Overprotective Dads, Steve and Bucky are dads, Steve and Bucky are married, The Avengers Have A Party, loki is reformed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Congratulations” Loki says from where he’s half in Darcy’s lap and she’s half in his. “On Grace’s nuptials” </p><p>“What!?” Steve, Bucky and Grace yell. </p><p>“She walked around the table with Norf the eldest son of a strong venal Asgardian family” Thor says looking confused. “She held his hand for half an hour, by Asgardian tradition they are married” </p><p>Bucky starts towards Grace and the fair haired man beside her like a giant great bat. Steve swears. </p><p>“Go to your room” Bucky says pointing towards the stairs. Grace blinks before her wicked sixteen year old expression morphs into something Steve is sure he’s not gonna like. </p><p>“I’m a married woman now Daddy, you cannot tell me what to do anymore” she says grinning as Bucky splutters his eyes widening in horror and pure anger. </p><p>“Yay my own bathroom” Meredith grins dancing up and down. </p><p>Steve feels his eye twitch. </p><p> </p><p>Or in which Steve and Bucky are not impressed with the Asgardian delegation. Grace is married and divorced at sixteen and Loki and Darcy are insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Asgard With Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here is another little fic of mine. 
> 
> Darcy and Loki are a new pairing for me but I love it so it's in this one. Let's just pretend that Thor 3 will have a reformed Loki and Infinity War as Darcy Lewis in it.

The visit from the Asgardian delegation is both long and annoying. Ok so that’s a lie the first night was fun. Thor and Jane were there as was Loki who is apparently reformed (but that might be because everyone is afraid of Darcy) and a couple of prominent families including their children. The Avengers are here and the party on the second night is in full swing.

Meredith at nearly seven is happily playing with some of the other children along with Thor’s son under the supervision of Miles and Peter who have two beers to last them the night.

Wanda and Vision are in a corner happily chatting between the two of them though their always seems to be a child creeping up to ask Wanda if she can put ‘pretty pictures’ in their head. Sam and Rhodey are by the bar embroiled in what looks like a storytelling with the Warrior’s Three about the Air Force and Asgardian Space Craft.

Scott is with Laura and Jane making them laugh about nothing other than Scott being Scott. Cassie, Lila and Cooper are sat on the steps behind them chatting and laughing the three of them drinking soda and eating popcorn. Hank and Hope who were invited are milling in both of them torn between horror that their playing nice with the Starks and what Steve believes is glee that there in a room with the Avengers. Hank Pym has already shot Bucky’s arm envious glances.

Clint, Maria and Sharon are drinking champagne by the window each of them discussion which gun they prefer to shoot with rather than the bow.

T’Challa and a delegation from Wakanda are here as well and the King, Natasha, Bruce and Riley are all sat debating some trade agreement three of the smartest minds in the world and their showing the King’s advisor’s that.

Tony himself is wandering around shooting Pepper whose spent most of the night making sure everyone’s comfortable envious glances but the atmosphere is relaxed and comfortable and Steve doesn’t really want to move from where he’s sat on the couch Bucky half sprawled in his lap his hand in his husband’s hair, Bucky’s lips just brushing his ear.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly Bucky sits up his eyes narrowing.

“Stevie” he hisses. “That boy is holding Grace’s hand”

Steve raises an eyebrow. True Grace who is pouring herself a glass of champagne (and she’s only allowed three and Bucky and Steve both think that’s being generous) her blonde hair loose in waves down her back clashing with her black lace dress. It’s not as short as some of the dresses she wears but it’s still past her knee and makes Bucky pout whenever he sees it.

“We have a very pretty daughter Buck” Steve says finally. Bucky pouts again. He’d cut his hair short when Grace had turned five and he’s wearing a black shirt and slacks and Steve just wants to bend him over the nearest hard surface and show all the Asgardian woman who Bucky really belongs to.

Stupid people thinking they can flirt with Bucky.

Bucky sniffs. “He’s holding her hand Steve and what the hell? Is he walking her around the table for?”

Steve shrugs. Admittedly he doesn’t know and he suspects that Grace doesn’t know either but so far it’s all friendly.

“She’s surrounded by some of the most protective people on the planet” he whispers. He takes Bucky’s earlobe with his teeth and his husband shivers running his hand up and down Steve’s stubble that’s still fresh from his mission three days ago.

“We could go to the roof and see the stars” he whispers as Bucky groans softly.

“God I love you Steve Barnes” he says finally his voice wreaked.

“I love you to James Rogers” Steve says. They don’t hold out much stock on switching their names that much and the kids are doubled barrelled but James Rogers makes Bucky get practically feral with lust.

Their little moment is abruptly ruined however when Loki promptly drops down next to them a scantily clad Darcy half in his lap and a horrible grin on his face.

“Congratulations on your daughter’s nuptials” Loki says with a terrible grin.

“What!” Steve, Bucky and Grace shout all at once. Darcy shifts so that she’s off Loki’s lap.

“She walked around the table with Norf the eldest son of a strong venal Asgardian family” Thor says looking confused. “She held his hand for half an hour, by Asgardian tradition they are married”

Bucky starts towards Grace and the fair haired man beside her like a giant great bat his expression murderous. Steve swears.

Tony cackles.

“Oh boy” Grace says detaching her hand from the boy’s hand. She drains her champagne in one.

Bucky splutters pointing his metal hand at Grace looking furious. Steve wants to cry because how is this happening. Five seconds ago he was planning on having slow passionate bone deep sex with his husband under the stars while his girls played in their home. Now he has a son in law and a husband who might be losing what little of his mind he has left.

“Go to your room” Bucky says pointing towards the stairs. Grace blinks before her wicked sixteen year old expression morphs into something Steve is sure he’s not gonna like.

“I’m a married woman now Daddy, you cannot tell me what to do anymore” she says grinning as Bucky splutters his eyes widening in horror and pure anger.

“Yay my own bathroom” Meredith grins dancing up and down.

Steve feels his eye twitch violently. _And that Damn boy hasn’t let go of his baby girl’s hands._

“Fair not” the boy, Norf says bowing his head. “Your daughter is in good hands”

Bucky splutters again looking furious. “We don’t want her in any hands” he shouts looking quite insane.

“Tell em Stevie” he begs and Steve nods because this isn’t going to be his daughter’s wedding day.

“Thor” he shouts using his Captain voice. “Divorce them now”

Thor pauses looking at Loki who has his hands full with a drunken Darcy who looks like she’s giving him a third love bite.

“It may be possible” he says finally. “Unless you don’t want Grace to be married and have children then I can offer a divorce proceedings in the old tongue.”

Bucky shoots Thor a look that promises death in perhaps the most painful way possible.

“Divorce them Thor now” Steve says through gritted teeth.

“Please” Grace says finally. “I wanted to at least graduate before marriage. Otherwise everyone would think I was like Donna-Jo Mallory” she exchanges a look with Riley.

“She had to get married” Riley mutters. Steve chokes again. Bucky grabs the nearest knife his eyes going everywhere, popping like crazy. Steve cracks his knuckles because the thought of Grace Married is an eventuality he hasn’t prepared his mental state for yet.

Thor instructs Norf to let go of Grace’s hand and says some ancient words in the old tongue. Loki detaches himself from where Darcy is whispering things into his ear to say something back and then Norf nods.

“We are divorced” he says nodding at Grace and Steve feels Bucky melt back into his arms. Steve himself is already grabbing the bottle of Asgardian Mead because he has just felt himself age seventy years in the way the ice never could. The boy nods again this time at Thor before he has the audacity to wink at Grace.

“I am glad I was married to a fine woman as beautiful as you if only for a few minutes” he says taking Grace’s hand and pressing a kiss into it. Steve swears he can hear Bucky’s teeth snap together.

“Even if we didn’t consummate the marriage”

And then Bucky snaps. And really Steve lets him because their emotional fathers that have been pushed to the limit to many times today. Their daughter just got married and divorced before dinner.

“Get your hands of my baby girl you little shit” Bucky snarls but the truly suicidal boy ignores them.

“Aw” Grace says looking stunned. “Do I have to divorce him?”

“Yes!” Bucky grits out from where he’s gripping the table knife with an increasing strength.

Thor escorts Norf out of the room and back down to the communal floor and all Grace turns to them her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders.

“When I actually get married I’ll have to have you both committed won’t I?” she says in a long suffering kind of voice. Bucky gives out a rather high pitched laugh that makes Steve cover his hand with his mouth least he start laughing and utterly ruin any chances of Bucky willing to go up to the roof to him.

“That’s not going to happen for a long time” Steve says finally sniggering.

“Till you’re at least thirty years old”

“And” Bucky chimes in. “We’ve checked him, his parents and his grandparents on both sides for anything we don’t like” he slings one arm around Steve’s shoulders leaning his head against the strongly defined muscles.

“Just don’t grow up to fast Angel” Steve says kissing Grace’s hair and allowing himself to breathe in the scent of her raspberry shampoo. She smiles and then disappears in a wave of black lace to go and find Riley.

“God when she really gets married it’s going to be unbearable” Steve says nosing Bucky’s hair.

“I suppose we still have Meredith”

“Yeah” says a voice from behind them and they look around. It’s a seven year old Meredith dressed prettily in her red dress and her hair brown as Bucky’s tied on top of her head, two plats on top of the other.

“I don’t like boys that much” Meredith says wrinkling their nose. “And I don’t think I like the idea of getting married”

Bucky beams hoisting Meredith up onto the counter and passing her another can of soda because that is just music to his ears.

“That’s my girl” he beams letting her down of the counter and back to where she’s been playing with Thor’s son.

“We did good Buck” Steve mutters looking at their daughters, at their family.

“I love you” Bucky says because it doesn’t matter how many times he gets to say this back in 1930, back when he was free of HYDRA’s control and for a long time he didn’t think he would either have this or could deserve this. The words, the rings, the vows and even their children all seem like a magical dream.

“I love you too” Steve says closing his eyes and kissing Bucky’s temple. It’s the little moments like this that will stay with him for the rest of his life.

“Come on” he says grinning again. “Let’s go find the stairs. I wanna make love to my husband under the stars”

Bucky grins against him. “Yeah” he says finally. “Let’s go now before sometimes tries to marry you”

They make it back to the elevator without anyone noticing.

“Might be difficult” Steve says as Bucky furiously attacks his mouth. He grins in between kisses.

“I’ve been your sweetheart since I was thirteen”

And he knows it’s true for Bucky.

Till the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also i now have my book back so if you have a prompt and i haven't written it down then please send it in again and i will get to it. Also if you have a prompt for any pairing in this series or in any other series then please send them in and i will add them to the list. 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
